<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate and Carrots by starwolf626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832666">Chocolate and Carrots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626'>starwolf626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to convince himself it was unintentional. He really did. But seeing his terrified expression...</p><p>He knew he couldn't hide his feelings any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate and Carrots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens, Travis tried to convince himself it was nothing more than an accident, perhaps just a figment of his imagination. He and Trevor are curled together in the warmth of Travis’ sleeping bag, drowsy from a full day of exploring and catching Pokemon. It's that pleasant kind of drowsy, where Travis knows he’ll sleep straight through the night without the troubles of night terrors.</p><p>Trevor is tucked against him, and he’s more than certain the younger male has been asleep for a while. It's as he feels the tendrils of sleep curl around his mind that he feels it; Lips pressed against his skin, right at the corner of his mouth. Travis’ groggy mind processed it slowly and when it understood what has happened, he peeks an eye open only to find the ginger’s gray eyes closed, face still in slumber. Surely, he had imagined it. His subconscious calling forth a sweet reminder of tired nights curled up with his little brother and the memory of him pressing a goodnight kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Yes, it was nothing more than his imagination.</p><p>The next night is as cold as the middle of December. When they couldn’t make it to Laverre City, the two of them settled for a cave within a small mountain. Travis had his Charizard, Hookfang, make a fire small enough to warm them both. In the tight space, the two boys munched on a midnight snack of pokepuffs and berries, mostly quiet.</p><p>Afterward, they eagerly huddled up within the sleeping bag. Between the frosty air and the late-night trek, Travis’ eyes closed even before Trevor pulled the flap of the bag up over their heads. The cramped space forced them to lie atop each other, Trevor resting his head gently on the older male’s chest.</p><p>This time Travis is certain about what happens, despite his weariness.</p><p>Trevor’s lips touched his gently, the touch so light that Travis is certain he can convince himself yet again that it hadn't happened. Instead, he opened his eyes quickly and found alarm in Trevor's gray ones. The small and shy boy flinched when Travis reached a hand up and laid it gently against his cheek. He expected a blow, a shout, something horrible to happen. He almost shrank away from Travis’ cold yet gentle touch, fearful even when there was no immediate danger.</p><p>Tears filled his eyes and Travis realized he was truly terrified. Terrified that he ruined everything between the two of them. That Travis was attempting to lure him into a false sense of security before he tossed him out to freeze, which Travis could easily do due to the size difference. It hurt to see Trevorlike this, more fragile right now in appearance than the first time he saw him in Aquacorde Town.</p><p>"Look at me," Travis spoke, his voice lowered to a soft whisper. He knew Trevor better than anyone else. He had to be gentle with him or else he’d lose him to anxiety.</p><p>To Travis’ relief, Trevor did so for just a moment. It made Travis snap. He rolled over a tad, enough to allow him to pin Trevor to the ground, and then Travis’ lips are on his and they’re kissing like parents do when they think their children aren’t looking. Trevor’s so surprised that it takes a full minute for his eyes to flutter close and for him to relax against Travis’ larger frame. It was pretty clear that neither of them has kissed anyone before. Their lips are sloppy from too much spit, but that didn’t matter. When they stop to breathe, their pants blessedly hot against each other's faces, Trevor is back to his old self again, fear gone. Travis is relieved by this as he pulled the smaller male tight against him in a reassuring gesture, Trevor burying his face against his throat in response.</p><p>The two of them fall asleep like that, pressed tight, Trevor’s breath seeping warmth into Travis’ body with each gentle breath he took as they both drifted to sleep. The last thing Travis registered before he passed out completely is Trevor’s lips pressed to his throat gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>